Dry skin, including itchiness, is a common problem experienced by individuals of all ages. Dry skin can occur as a result of allergies, lack of moisture, as well as via other factors, such as a medical condition or as a side effect of a prescribed medication. Depending on the cause, dry skin can be considered a chronic and often progressive condition that can be managed via topical preparations, change in environment, change in nutrition, or medication, as well as other means. In mild cases, dry skin is generally managed using a topical preparation, such as lotion, that can be obtained over the counter or via a prescription from a doctor.
However, some topical preparations are more effective than others for treating dry skin and most provide only a short period of relief, thus, requiring many applications throughout the day. Further, many topical preparations are oil based and are difficult to remove from the body and clothing. Additionally, most topical preparations must be applied every few hours to achieve sufficient relief from dry skin symptoms.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a dry skin composition that provides long lasting relief that is easy to apply and provides alleviation of dry skin symptoms. Preferably, the composition is easy to remove and does not stain clothing.